Tyr
Tyr is the first son of the Titan Odin, and his half Titan wife Freyja. Tyr has fathered several children during his time in Archervon in the form of Emalon, Archavon, Korolon, and Torovon of which Archavon was his first child and is the master of the library of Archervon where he organizes and controls the great library, his son Emalon is the gaurdian of the fortress west of Archervon known as Wintersgrasp, and his son Korolon is working in the depths of the mountain of Archervon where he crafts great weapons from his forges that arm the armies of Archervon, and his final son Torovon was a great leader of the armies of Archervon but was destroyed during the Great Migration after he stood with his forces in front of a massive Andal army bent on destruction. Following his control of Archervon he would form a half human/Titan dynasty known as House Odinnson and this house would form a huge basis for his influence over Swedan as they were able to pass throughout human society without the difficulties of his full titan children. Tyr is the founder and progenitor of the "Fire Giants" of which are a sub-sect of the overall Storm Giants within the Children of Odin. Tyr during the years preceding the Great Migration was sent far to the north on the orders of his father and founded the Archervon Hold in Norway alongside the earliest of his children which would grow to become the Fire Giants. His arrival in Norway would become a beacon for the forces of Chaos who saw him and knew that he would be their greatest threat as they slowly moved their Andals into position to sack northern Europe. Tyr was not aware that this massive of an assault was incoming and thus he simply went about following the path that his father had sent him to Norway with. It would be here that he would remain for centuries as he fortified the location just like his father had commanded him to do. During the Great Migration he would be responsible for much of the defense of the Germans after his father was forced to return to Valhalla, and during these fights he lost his son Torovon and became bitterly hateful of the Andals and Chaos.Tyr would be forced to defend Archervon Hold against an onslaught of demons attacking it from the Warp Portal during an event known as the First Archervon Warp Invasion and during this conflict he was forced to deactivate one of the portals after it became clear that they could not hold out against the endless armies of demons flowing through. Tyr would be betrayed from within by his grandson Gyrd of whom became corupted by Chaos while fighting in Norway and returned to Archervon and reactivated the Warp Portal to the fade initiating the Second Archervon Warp Invasion, and during the fighting they were able to once again close the warp portal but Gyrd escaped through it before it closed. Tyr would discover that Arthas Menathil was coming for the sword Frostmourne and realizing that if he got the sword he could become too powerful to stop he put into action a plot bringing a group of Magi Blanks from across Germania to Swedan where he planned to use the blanks to get inside the Vault of Messlingen before Arthas could. History Early History Archervon Hold Main Article : Archervon Hold Tyr during the years preceding the Great Migration was sent far to the north on the orders of his father and founded the Archervon Hold in Norway alongside the earliest of his children which would grow to become the Fire Giants. His arrival in Norway would become a beacon for the forces of Chaos who saw him and knew that he would be their greatest threat as they slowly moved their Andals into position to sack northern Europe. Pre-Great Migration In the years where the Andals were corrupted by the forces of Chaos Tyr was not aware that this massive of an assault was incoming and thus he simply went about following the path that his father had sent him to Norway with and protected the warp portals not truly intervening in the affairs of Norway, and Swedan. First Archervon Warp Invasion Main Article : First Archervon Warp Invasion Tyr would be forced to defend Archervon Hold against an onslaught of demons attacking it from the Warp Portal during an event known as the First Archervon Warp Invasion and during this conflict he was forced to deactivate one of the portals after it became clear that they could not hold out against the endless armies of demons flowing through. Second Archervon Warp Invasion Main Article : Second Archervon Warp Invasion Tyr would be betrayed from within by his grandson Gyrd of whom became corupted by Chaos while fighting in Norway and returned to Archervon and reactivated the Warp Portal to the fade initiating the Second Archervon Warp Invasion, and during the fighting they were able to once again close the warp portal but Gyrd escaped through it before it closed. Family Members Odin.jpg|Odin - Father|link=Odin Valhalla Freyja.jpg|Freyja - Mother|link=Freyja Valhalla Flag.jpg|Archavon - Son|link=Archavon Valhalla Flag.jpg|Emalon - Son|link=Emalon Relationships Arthas Menathil - Prince.jpg|Arthas Menathil - Enemy|link=Arthas Menathil Galindus Vapnisson Cover.jpg|Galindus Vapnisson - Ally|link=Galindus Vapnisson Ragoth - New.jpg|Ragoth - Enemy|link=Ragoth Category:Titan Category:Giant Category:People Category:Ostrogoth Category:Demi-God Category:Fire Giant Category:Storm Giant Category:People of the Thunderlands Category:People of Swedan